CRACK FIC!
by Kicked By A Puppy
Summary: STRAWBERRY BUNNIES! MIRRA, GET ME MAH CROWBAR, I NEED TO CATCH A CHIMCHAR! WHAT? KIBBSIE HAD A BABY PIKACHU? FANG, IG, EMBRACE YOUR INNER WOMAN! NUDGE! PUT THAT MACHETE DOWN! PANTS OFF DANCE OFF!


**ME: This IS a crack fic, dont like, dont read. Dont worry, no mature content.**

**Jiya: pretty much. An uber smart-as-a-fivth-grader 8 year old could read it.**

**Me: YEP!**

**Jiya: Kicked dont own crud.**

**Me: Once again, YET!**

Fang grabbed the coloring book, then sipped his Mallonka. Yes, it was a dance, yes, it was named after it. "GIMME MAX! SHE IS MY TONJO!" "NEVER! YOU'LL JUST SEND YOUR DEADLY CAPOERICA NINJAS AFTER HER!"

Fang sprung at iggy, his fist of candy turning into rock candy, and his pink, cotten candy mustache turning black. "THIS IS SPARTA!" He screamed, then had a pants off dance off with Ig. "Oh-oh- ooh ohh oh oh, cause Baby, baby, baby, ooh!" Iggy screeched. "Teach mee how to lieeieiei! YoUR getting better eeeevery tiiime!" Shreiked Fang, as they both slwoly turned to look at each other. "NUDGE!" "GAZZY!" Their shoulders slumpe,d and they tried again. "ANGEL!" "MAX!" Fang jumped up, doing the maceranba, or, as he calls it, his victory dance. -puke-.

"Oh Fang-" "IMBRACE YOUR INNER WOMAN!" Screamed Nudge, from upstairs. iggy and fang gasped, relizing how womanly they truely were. "Oh Iggy!" "Oh Fang!" They cried, then took each others hands looking into each others eyes. "I'm so sorry! Can we be friends again?" Blubbered Fang. Iggy started sobbing also."Yes, i forgive you! let's not fight over Max! Let's fight over Gazzy!" Iggy sobbed, and they headed off to get Gazzy.

Angel and Nudge ran across the ceiling, singing Best of both worlds by Hannah Ewtannah. "CAUSE YOU GOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT THE JELLYBEANS WHILE FROOOONNTT!" screamed Angel, not so angelically. "CAUSE I WANNA WRITE YOU A LOVE POT!" Yelled Nudge. then jumped down, then staretd doing the worm. "MINGA THE JIMBI, GO KIDNAP THE AISIAN GURU NAMED MIRRA!" Screamed Kicked, appearing out of no where. nudge and Angel got up, got some paper, and made masks. "OH, OH OH!" They yeleld now dancing again. They got sandwiches out of the fridge, taped them on their hands, then started punching each other. blue Giant frogs started falling from the sky, as well as ramen noodles. "ITS A RAININ' MEN!" Said Nudge loudly.

They started swinging on the baby carriage, then jumped up, got chainsaws, then pushed a button blowing up all brocally in the world. Skunks invaded the house, so it was an all out weapons war, soda guns Vs. Stinky skunk smell. they suddenly stopped, and the skunks started making out with Angel and Nudge. "PERVERTS!" They screeched, then ran around in circles with taped on booties and chocolate smothering their faces, the Nomi force fo awesome hamsters busted throguh the ceiling, and demanded all of their Fruit punch.

Gazzy and Max were dressed in chicken costumes, spouting random crap.

"MAX! TOTAL HAD A BABY!"

"I TOLD YOU COMBUSTING TOILETS WOULD INVADE THE EARTH!"

"RICE CRISPIES REALLY ARE EVIL!"

"DEAD PEOPLE LOVE CRABS! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

"FANG MARRIED LISSA! OMG!"

"AHH! ARE THEY HAVING A BABY NAMED BANANA!"

"NOO! FURUBA SERES JUST ENDED!"

"AHH! POLKA DOTS ARE TAKING OVER MY MIIIIND!"

"RICE IS REALLY JUST TOENAILS WITH WHITE POOP SMOTHERED OVER THEM!"

"OH EM GEE! THE JONAS BROTHER'S BAND MANAGER IS REALLY MICKEY MOUSE!"

"BACON CHICKS LOOOVE TO DIE, THEN GO TO HEAVEN AND MAKE BABIES WITH ANGELS!"

"...Wait...WHAT THE HELL!"

The next morning, Max woke up with rice crispies sitting on her, demanding COCOBIRDS© and VIRAS©. She screamed about "WHAT! BUT I DOTN HAVE ANY PINK BEANS WITH GREY HORNS! THE POLYGONS DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU! I EVEN HAD A DREAM ABOUT RETARDED COW HEXAGONS KILLING THEM WITH SNOW CONES! DEATH TO THE KIMONOS!"

And so, random adventure two moves on to the world of Pokemon and fat yellow electricity filled rats. Oh yeah, and Togs©.

**Me: hehehehooo...**

**Jiya: ...YOU ON CRACK!**

**Me: NO! I'm just feeling random...VERY RANDOM.**

**Jiya: Please, in reviews, tell her how this story clues you in that she's a druggie.**

**Me: I'm only 13! I aint no druggie.**

**Jiya: yeah, but this story makes you seem like one...**

**Me: Anyways...**

**Jiya: REVIEW OR ILL CURSE YOU WITH COMPUTER VIRUSES AND BAD DIGESTION!**


End file.
